This invention relates to methods of building strengthened embankment bodies and, more particularly, to an improved method of building the strengthened embankment body in which specifically a peripheral wall zone of a tunnel to be excavated through the embankment body is previously strengthened.
When such a new road as a high way is constructed to intersect already existing roads, rivers, water-ways or the like, in general, there has been employed such a method of constructing the new road in a two level crossing with respect to the existing road or the like by forming the new road with an embankment. In this case, it is necessary to build a structure transversely through the embankment so as to secure a space necessary for retaining the existing road or the like. The structure to be thus built in the embankment includes specifically concrete-made tunnel wall structures, substructures for a bridge, box structure or the like, and peripheral portions of the structure in the embankment must be sufficiently stabilized so as to prevent its side walls and ceiling from being collapsed or broken.